Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love
by BlackHawaiianBabyA033
Summary: Can One Former Fallen Warrior Of Nyx, Accept The Oath That He Has Chosen And A Love That He Always Dreamed Of, In The Arms Of A Fiery Young Fledgling? Or Will All That Comes Along With The Choices That This Warrior, Kalona, and Young Fledgling, Shaunee Cole, Make Be To Much To Bear For Either Of Them? Find Out In Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love (House of Night Stand Alone)

I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters Except Katharine Jenkins

Kalona, Fallen Warrior, hated by everyone and loved by none, except for me which was forbidden, seeing as I was

just a fledgling, and the youngest out of my little group and he was a Fallen Warrior. Oh incase I didn't mention it

before my name is Shaunee Cole, and yes I am either going to turn into a Vampire or Die, I hope I turn into the first

instead of the second, I mean _please, just please _with all the dying shit. Kalona was arrogant, annoying, and a

complete jerk to everyone, just because he was an immortal who thought that he ruled over everyone and that

everyone had to follow his orders or he'd kill you. Well not me, I wasn't taking orders from anyone especially from

him. I mean don't get me wrong he was the hottest thing to walk this earth but his attitude was just, ewww, plain

and simple. He couldn't touch any of the fledglings or Vampyre females without their permission thanks to our

lovely High Priestess. He ignored pretty much everyone one after he had pledged himself as our Warrior but I could

see that it wasn't the title that he would actually take if he had the choice. I was running late getting back to the

dorms after Cole and I broke up, we both decided that it just wasn't working out and we would be better off as

friends. It felt good to be on the same page now but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt. I wiped a stray tear

from my eye as I walked down the side-walk away from the boys dorms before I literally but into Kalona. "Oh, I'm

sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said after he caught me from falling backwards. "You should be

careful and watch where you step young fledgling , What are you doing out here at this time of day, its past curfew

hours," He commented as he looked down into my eyes before I blushed lightly. "I was talking to my well, now ex

we needed to talk before he left for his plane tonight," I said looked down as I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Is everything alright, you were crying he didn't hurt you did he, because we don't tolerate that type of-" He started

as his eyes blaze with anger. "No, no he didn't, we just decided that we're better off friends," I explained quickly as

I looked up into his eyes before he nodded. "Well why were you crying, you young fledglings are very strange," He

commented before I glared at him. "I was crying because I care about him, and I don't want to hurt him, God, you

are such an asshole," I hissed and stalked away from him heading to the girl's dorms as he followed me. "Yes well

somethings can't be changed even if I change my path," He said and smiled at me. "Why are even talking to me?" I

muttered under my breath annoyed. "I do not know why, young fledgling, you intrigue me, I guess," He said and

shrugged his bare shoulders. "Intrigue you, how?" I questioned before he gave me a sexy smirk shaking his head

from side to side. "I'll let you figure that one out because I don't have an answer to your question," He said quietly

as we looked into each others eyes. I rolled my eyes and glared at him as we came to the girls dorms. "Don't you

own a shirt?" I snapped irritated that he was being so confusing. "I do not feel the need to wear such things, why

does my nakedness make you uncomfortable?" He asked and smiled as his eyes lit up in amusement. I sighed in

frustration and rolled my eyes before I turned and walked inside as he watched me.

That was the first encounter that I had with Kalona that week, and when I caught him watching me dance in

our dance studio everyday two weeks later, I just about flipped out. "That's it, you been creeping on me for the

past two weeks, what do you want?" I snapped as I spun around and glared at him. His eyes widened in shock as

we stared at each other before he spoke. "I did not me to 'creep' on you, I just saw you dancing one day, I didn't

mean to invade your privacy, but you are a very talented dancer," He said and smiled as I blushed. "Uh

thanks," I said embarrassed as I looked up at him before he nodded. "What are you doing over here anyway, don't

you have somewhere to be like guarding or something?" I asked annoyed that he was making me feel all nervous

and fidgety. "No not now, I've covered the school, on ground and in the air, we are safe," He said softly

as he watched me. "Okay and why are you hear?" I asked confused before he shrugged. I sighed irritated and

looked away from him as I looked into the mirror at myself. "Is that your gift, dancing, young fledgling?" Kalona

asked as he walked into the room and shut the door gently. I scoffed and shook my head before I smiled as I

looked into the mirror at myself. "No I just like to dance, my gift is this," I said and held out my hand before it lit up

on fire. "Ah, an affinity for fire," He said and smirked as he took slow steps towards me. I flicked my wrist at him an

specks of fire clung to him but they didn't hurt him, instead they became dark mist. I watched him through the mirror

as he stood behind me. "Do you know what my 'gift' is?" He asked as he looked into my eyes through the mirror.

"Let me guess arrogance?" I asked and smiled as we looked into each others eyes. "No, I can change my

appearance, harness darkness, and can never die because I am an immortal," He said as his eyes shined with

golden specks in them. "That doesn't sound very cool, actually it sounds boring," I said as my heart started to race

as he brushed my long black hair to my right shoulder. "It can be a bore at times, especially if you have no one to

share it with, watching everyone die is never easy no matter how evil you become," He commented softly as he

caressed my left shoulder gently. My body automatically started to warm up as we watched each other silently.

"You're not afraid of me," He commented softly and I shook my head no although he knew my answer as he

continued to caress my bare shoulder. "You let me touch you, of course I know that you're not afraid of me, quite

the opposite actually," He murmured quietly before he dropped his head down and kissed my shoulder gently. My

eyes widened in shock as my body responded to him, heating up even more. He moved his lips up from my shoulder

to my neck slowly as he trailed gentle kisses along the way. He moaned softly once he found my pulse and licked it.

I gasped in shock once he bit my neck gently before he pulled back. No, don't stop, I thought as I opened my eyes

and looked at him as he watched me. "Why Shaunee?" He questioned softly. "Why what I don't know what you

mean?" I said confused as he just stared at me waiting. "You know exactly what I mean," He said softly

against my skin as he pulled me closer towards his body. "I don't know, _why do you_?" I asked and shrugged as I

looked away from him. "I do not know, yet," He said before I turned around and looked up into his eyes with a

questioning look. "Yet, what's that suppose to mean?" I snapped and he smiled before he leaned into me. "You are

such a fiery young fledgling, your gift suits you well," He commented before he chuckled as I gasped, at how close

we were together. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards his body as his fingers moved

around in circles across my skin. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning, and sighing irritated. Why did I

have to wear a little tank top that stopped just above my stomach, and leggings that were so thin I could feel every

muscle in his legs against mine, I thought. Because this is what you always wear when you dance, and _please_ you

look hot, my mind argued back. Is he really going to kiss me, do I want him to? I thought as I looked up into his

eyes as he watched me. Before I had another thought he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. He

kissed me gently and hesitantly at first but once I didn't pull away he pressed his lips against mine harder as he

pulled me closer, if that was even possible. I whimpered and pushed him away feeling like I was on fire. "Don't

touch me again," I hissed as I glared at him before I ran out of the dance studio with tears in my eyes. No, no, I

couldn't-I wouldn't become just another one of those girls who fell for him, I thought as I ran out of the hallway and

to my dorm.

I completely ignored him the next night when I saw him. He looked angry and hurt as he walked along the

perimeter of the school grounds. "What's his problem, did you hear him rip up that little freshman who was like a

minute late for class this morning?" Katharine Jenkins asked as we walked to lunch. "No, I-" I started before Kalona

interrupted me. "Aren't you suppose to be in the cafeteria?" He hissed as he stood in front of us and glared at me.

"We were on our way, you don't have to be such a jerk to everyone," I hissed as I glared at him before he snarled

at me and I took a couple of steps away from him as I started to head back to the dorms. "Is that what you do

when you don't want to admit that you might actually like something, you run away?" He snapped and I stopped

and glared at him as Katharine watched us shocked. "No and you're such a hypocrite, you get pissed off at

everyone just because you don't get what you want, _news flash_, the world does not revolve around you," I

snapped as my body started to heat up quickly as my anger rose. "Then why did you run away from me, I know you

aren't scared of me, or maybe you are, _just like everyone else_?" He asked as he stalked towards me as his eyes

shone pure gold."S-Shaunee?" Katharine asked frightened as she grabbed my arm and tried to tug me back but I

held still. "Leave," Kalona hissed as he glared at her and growled angrily. "It's okay, go eat, I'll meet you in there,

okay?" I said as I looked at her before she hesitated. I smiled at her before she nodded and walked towards the

cafeteria, looking back at us frequently until she walked inside the school. "Well?" Kalona questioned irritated as he

glared at me."Because I'm not going to be another number for you to claim like every other woman you've touched,"

I hissed as I glared at him before his eyes widened in shock. "Is that what you think I intend to make you, a

'_number_'?" He hissed and before I could respond he spoke again. "No, this ends now, whatever you heard and

have seen from my _past is my past_, I would _never _treat you like that," He hissed sounding suddenly outraged and I

did take a step away from him frightened. "_Don't you ever think that you would just be a number to me, do you_

understand?" He snapped as he took a step towards me. I nodded unable to speak as I looked into his eyes before

he took a deep breathe and closed his eyed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," He said and opened his

eyes as he looked at me. "Whatever," I muttered and turned away from him as I headed to the cafeteria, before he

stopped me. "I really do apologize, Shaunee," He said sincerely as he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me to a

stop. "I just don't understand why you ran, are you afraid of me?" He asked softly as he looked down at me before

I shook my head no. "Are you afraid of what I might do to you because if so, _I give you my __Oath that I will_

not hurt you," He swore as he looked deep into my eyes. "I doubt that, plus you're a _Warrior_you are not suppose

to have any type of relations with a fledgling at all other than a friendship but not even that," I said as I looked up

into his eyes and shook my head. "I do not apply the Warrior rules Of Any House Of Night, I'm just here for extra

protection," He said and caressed my right cheek softly. "If you want we can discuss this with the High Priestess-"

He said before a throat was cleared. "Discuss what with me exactly?" Thanatos said and looked between both

Kalona and I. "I would like to pledge myself as Shaunee's Warrior, with your permission, High Priestess," Kalona

proclaimed and I gasped in shock as I looked up at him but he didn't look at me, he looked at Thanatos. "And what

has she said about that?" She asked as she looked from me to Kalona as he looked down at me. I looked at him for

a long minute as his wings fluttered restlessly under my intense gaze before I nodded. "I accept his Oath," I said as

I looked up at Thanatos. "Well why do you need my permission if she has accepted, I trust that you know by now

that I will not hinder in any of your affairs, be Fledgling, Vampyre, or Warrior, as long as no one is in danger or will

be a danger towards others," Thanatos said and smiled at both Kalona and I before she walked away. Kalona

smiled as he looked down at me before I hit him. "You could have asked me first instead of asking in front of her," I

hissed and he chuckled before he looked deep into my eyes. "Will you accept my Oath as your Warrior?" He asked

sincerely before he caressed my right hand gently. "Yes, but if you hurt me, I'll hurt you since I can't kill you," I said

and smiled sweetly at him as he chuckled before he tugged me closer by my hand and wrapped his arms around my

waist. "That will not happen," He vowed as he leaned down and kissed me softly. I reached up and wrapped my

arms around his neck as I kissed him back before we heard gasps. Kalona and I pulled back and saw Zoey, Stark,

Damien, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Aphrodite, Darius, and Katharine all staring at us in shock. "May I help you?" Kalona

asked annoyed as everyone stared at us, unmoving. "W-We were looking for you when Kat told us that you had

ran into Kalona on the way to the cafeteria," Damien said and cleared his throat. "Yeah and when you didn't meet

us in the cafeteria, I got worried so I told them what happened and we came out here, but I can see that your

fine," Katharine said and smirked. "Yeah we all can see that she is more than _fine, _can we go now," Aphrodite

commented and flipped her hair back as she tugged on Darius' hand. "Uh yeah, well we'll see ya later, come on

guys," Zoey said and led everyone to the dorms as I blushed embarrassed. "Come, you have to eat before your

next class starts," Kalona said and grabbed my hand leading me in the opposite direction towards the Professors

and Warriors corridors. "I've never been in this area of the school before, yours is way cooler than ours," I said as I

looked around before he led me inside of his apartment. "What would you like?" He asked as he led me into his

kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and I looked at all the food he had as my eyes widened. "Jeez eat much," I

commented as I looked from shelf to shelf that was loaded with food. "Junk food," I said and sighed happily before I

grabbed a Coke and a salad. "Do you have any chips?" I asked as I looked back at Kalona as he watched me and

grabbed a bottle of water. "Yes, right here," He said and closed the refrigerator before he opened a cabinet and

showed me all the chips he had, which was a lot. "Who do you get to go grocery shopping for you?" I asked and he

chuckled. "Darius goes every two weeks," He commented and I nodded in appreciation. "I'll have to thank him, all

we eat is healthy food," I said and sat down on his couch as he followed behind me. I sat my food on the table in

front of us and began eating as he watched me silently. "Would you _please _stop with the creeping, aren't you going

to eat?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head no. "I already ate on my break," He said as he looked into my

eyes. "Uh huh, so they do give you breaks, what do you do when you're not _being a Warrior_?" I asked and opened

my Coke before I took a sip. "Nothing really, fly and sleep mostly," He said and shrugged his shoulders. "Can I see

your closet?" I asked suddenly and he looked at me confused before he nodded. "Sure," He said and stood up

offering me his hand. I took it and stood up before he laced his fingers with mine automatically as he led me to his

room. I looked around and saw a huge white bed that could fit four people in it, long opened windows that showed

the sky and a great view of the school, a huge flat screen, his bathroom, and finally his closet. I walked to it after I

let go of his hand and opened it before I looked through his clothes. Well pants and shorts really he only had about

10 white and black button up shirts. "So you do have shirts, just not regular everyday shirts," I commented and

raised my right eye-brow at him. "Yes, is _that_ why you wanted to see my room, you could have just asked," He said

and laughed as he looked down at me. "You could have lied to me, I wanted to see for myself," I said and shrugged

before I closed his closet and walked out of his room. "I wouldn't lie to you unless it was necessary," He replied

back as he grabbed my hand. "When would it be necessary to ever lie to someone?" I asked as I looked up at him

before he shrugged. "I lied all of my life and when I changed my path it changed everything about me, but I am

telling you the truth so if I ever did have to lie to you, I would, but only if it were life or death situations, well not in

my case but others who are not immortal then that would apply to them, and about things that I can't tell you as a

Warrior but that's all that I will ever lie to you about and nothing else, I swear," He said and kissed me softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love (House of Night Stand Alone)

I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters Except Katharine Jenkins

You would think that everything was going to be all right, once Kalona and I got together but it wasn't. Right when I

got inside of the girl's dorm after an intense day, all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but no, here I was being

bombarded with questions, shrieks, and irritated sighs from Zoey, Stevie Rae, Katharine, and Aphrodite. "Shaunee,

what's going on between you and Kalona?" Zoey asked as they all looked at me with WTF looks in their eyes.

"Yeah, first you two were going at each other's throat, now you're going at it with your tongues, what's up with

that?" Katharine asked as she narrowed her eyes on me as I looked at everyone. "I thought we told each other

everything-" Stevie Rae said and frowned as her blue eyes darkened sadly before Aphrodite interrupted her. "_Well_

apparently not everything," Aphrodite snickered as she glared at me before I sighed irritated. "Would you just let

me explain?" I shouted in frustration as my element swarmed around me, making them all look at me with worried

looks. "_Then explain, so that we can go to bed, some of us, meaning you guys and not me, need more beauty sleep than_

mio," Aphrodite hissed before she smirked at me. "I don't know how it happened, I bumped into him on my way

back here a few weeks ago after I broke up with Cole, he was patrolling or whatever he does as a _Warrior _saw me

crying then he just started talking to me," I said and shrugged confused before I continued. "I caught him watching

me dance one day, although he had been watching me for the past couple of weeks, and we started talking before

he came inside, then he touched me-" I started before Katharine, Zoey, and Stevie Rae gasped in shock as

Aphrodite smirked. "You let him touch you, you mean, since we all know that he can't touch someone unless they

give him permission," She stated and I nodded as I blushed. "But you know he's dangerous, he can't be trusted

Shaunee," Zoey said and I looked away from them as silenced engulfed us then. "I know, but I want to, plus he

pledged me his Warrior's Oath and swore that he wouldn't hurt me," I said before they all gasped again. "Are you

freakin' serious?" Zoey said wide-eyed as well as everyone else. "No fucking way, I thought he said he would never

let a woman rule over him in any way at all," Katharine said and I shrugged and smiled at bit. "I guess not anymore,

he even asked Thanatos for permission first," I said and Aphrodite snickered. "_Really_, I bet she handed it to him,"

She said and sighed dramatically. "No, actually just the opposite which surprised both him and I, ya know, since _he_

is her _Warrior_ _and all_," I said as I looked at them confused. "Well not anymore, he's your _Warrior _now more than

hers," Katharine said and smiled at me. "I guess," I replied back and smiled at her. "We're not telling you what to

do, but just be careful with him, I still don't trust him 100%," Zoey said before she hugged me. "I will, and I think he

knows that all of us don't trust him, that's part of the reason he is the way he is with us," I said sadly before I

sighed and pulled back. "Yeah, you gotta be careful honey, he may be hotter than a pig on an Oklahoma farm

during the summer but still keep an open ear with him and if he tries anything well be right here for you," Stevie

Rae said and hugged me before I giggled as Aphrodite and Katharine snorted. "He may be hotter than an exclusive

Juicy Couture bracelet but they are right, just watch out, deal with him, anything that is that hot is bound to destroy

something you love," Katharine said and hugged me next. "Yeah what she said," Aphrodite said before she flipped

her hair back and flaunted away from us heading upstairs to our rooms. "I will thanks guys," I said and smiled at

them as we all headed upstairs. "Does Erin know, she still hasn't talked to you?" Stevie Rae asked and I shook my

head and sighed sadly. Erin, my ex-best friend, practically my non-related twin and I weren't talking anymore. She

just started hanging out with Dallas and the rouge red-fledglings, and I so wasn't with that_, I mean please_, you'll

never catch me hanging out with those wanna-be bad asses. It sucked that I couldn't go to her and tell her what

had happened and have her give me her 'To much hotness is always a bad thing' speech but I had Zoey, Stevie

Rae, even Aphrodite but especially Katharine to help me out. After Erin and I's falling out, Katharine, who had just

came to our House of Night, fit right in with our group and we clicked instantly. I wasn't trying to replace Erin with

Katharine but that's how Erin took it, but we weren't friends anymore so why should it matter who I hang out with,

right? All of this ran through my mind as we all headed to our rooms. I had roomed with Katharine after me and Erin

almost came to blows two months ago. She just keep getting on my nerves all of a sudden with her unnecessary

sarcasm and hateful attitude, _please_, no one is attractive when their attitude sucks. I was sad that my best friend

chose a different path than I did but I wasn't going to let her or anyone destroy what I believed in and always

would our Goddess Nyx, and because of those decisions they kind of led me to Kalona in a way. Just thinking about

him made me calmer but a little fidgety and nervous. I mean he's the hottest thing to walk this earth and he _pledged_

_himself to me as his Warrior_, no way. I thought with a smile on my face as I got ready for bed and crawled under

my covers. That night I dreamed of him and what I wished would have happened in the dance studio when he

kissed me yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Ch. 3

I do not own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins, Professor Aero.

"One, two, three, one, two, three," I counted along with our dance Professor, Francesca Aero. "Steady now, one,

two, three," She said and smiled at us as we all danced to the famous Black Swan ballet piece. "Everyone break,"

She called and we all sighed with relief as we stopped. "Shaunee, my dear, please come here for a moment,"

Professor Aero said and smiled at me before I bit my bottom lip nervously and walked over towards her. "Yes,

Professor Aero?" I asked, as I looked down a bit scared. She was an awesome dance professor but she was also

very strict when it came to the art. "I've been watching you, since you first joined our class," She said and I winced

as I looked up at her, frightened. Did I do something wrong, when she called you to talk it was never pretty. "Did I

do something wrong, it was probably that last lift, I can never get it right," I mumbled quickly and looked down

again before she spoke. "Your lift was perfect, you are an exquisite dancer young Shaunee, do not be discouraged,

I have good news for you, if you would listen," She responded with a quick click of her tongue, disapprovingly.

"Sorry, you were saying," I said as I looked up at her quickly before she smiled. "I want you to have the led in this

year's dance recital and competition," She said and I shrieked and hugged her. "Are you serious, of course," I said

excitedly before she laughed and hugged me back. "Good, we will start practice tomorrow after classes are

finished," She said as I pulled back and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll be here right after my last class," I said as she

smiled before she called us back in formation. We finished the dance and then began working on our free styles.

"Class is fini, I shall see you all tomorrow," She called as she walked away from us. I gathered my things and

practically ran right into Kalona as he waited for me outside of the dance studio. "Hello, why are you so happy?" He

asked and smiled at me as I hugged him quickly then pulled back. "I just got the led part in the Black Swan ballet

recital and competition," I said as we started to walk down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. "Congratulations, but what

is this Black Swan you speak of?" He asked confused before I laughed softly. "I don't know honestly, but it's a very

complicated dance to do, I didn't even know that my Professor has been watching me enough to consider that I

would be the lead," I said and smiled as I looked up at him. "Who would not, you are an amazing dancer," He said

as he looked down at me before I shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess, I wonder who will have the lead male role?" I said

more to myself than to him. "There's a male role in the dance that you are doing?" He asked as he watched me

before I looked up at him confused. "Yeah, _please_, tell me you aren't the jealous type, that's not cute at all," I said

and he frowned as we stopped in front of the Professor and Warrior's corridor. "No, I just don't like the idea of

someone else touching you," He admitted quietly as we headed to his apartment. "It's just for the dance, you have

nothing to be jealous of, trust me," I said and smiled at him as I ran my fingers up his arm lightly. He automatically

leaned down into me before he kissed me. I responded right away and kissed him back as I wrapped my arms

around his neck. He pulled me closer and moaned softly as our bodies brushed against each other's before he

pulled back. "You need to eat," He murmured against my lips before I kissed him. "I can eat later," I said

breathlessly as I pulled his head back down once he pulled away from me. He laughed and kissed me softly before

he pulled back, leading me to his kitchen. "I do not want you fainting in my presence, no, I take that back, I would

like you fainting but for a different reason," He said as his eyes shone a pretty black with golden specks. I blushed

and shook my head as I let out a nervous giggle before I went to his refrigerator quickly. "I'm glad you decided to

wear a shirt," I commented and raised my right eyebrow at him before he smiled. "Only outside when everyone can

see me, since you're not comfortable with my being without a shirt in front of others," He replied back and smirked.

"Well thank-you," I said as I grabbed a Coke and some chips before we sat down on his couch. I opened my bag of

Doritos and began eating as he watched me. "Were you jealous of everyone looking at me when I didn't wear a

shirt is that why you kept telling me to wear one?" He asked softly before I choked on a chip I was chewing. I

coughed and took a sip of my Coke. "Kind of, I don't know, I guess," I said and blushed shrugging my shoulders

before he smiled. "It's nice to know that," He said and leaned into me before he kissed me softly. He pulled back

and I finished eating and drinking my chips and pop before we headed out of his apartment. "You're uh, still going

to meet me here after my class is over, right?" I asked as my breaths increased as he kissed and nipped at my neck

gently. "Yes, of course," He murmured and pulled back before I reached up and kissed him passionately. He moaned

and bit my bottom lip softly as his wings fluttered behind him. I moaned and pressed my body more firmly against

his, at the sensations that he evoked within me. "You have a class to attend," He murmured as he pulled back and

looked down at me with a heated gaze. "You know I could skip, and this is way more interesting than what they are

teaching us," I said and smiled cheekily as I looked up at him, but he didn't respond right away as he looked into my

eyes. He gave me a quick heated kiss and turned me around. "Go to class," He whispered in my ear before he took

a deep breath and a step back. "You know what, you don't play fair," I replied back as I turned and looked up at

him and huffed before I walked away from him and headed to class annoyed as he watched me. He sighed and

shook his head before he walked away. Who both he and I didn't see, was Cole, and his angry and disgusted look,

as he watched the whole thing between Kalona and I.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Ch. 4

I do not own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins, Professor Aero.

"Hey I got here as soon as I could, we were taking a test, sorry I'm late," I said as I ran into the dance studio and

tossed my backpack on the ground as I took off my jeans and t-shirt. "Do not worry, we're waiting on your partner

anyway," Professor Aero said and smiled at me as I started stretching. "Who is he anyway you never told me?" I

asked as I looked up at her before she looked at the door and smiled. "That would be me, I just got back last

night," Cole said and walked into the room. "You're my partner?" I asked and smiled at him as he nodded and

looked away from me. "Okay we shall begin, oui?" Professor Aero asked as I stood up and nodded looking back at

her. Cole stood next to me and watched her explain the dance, showing each of us our movements to the dance

separately. "D'accord, you try," She said and gestured us forward as she turned and looked at us. I took a deep

breath and took her place as Cole followed opposite of me. We tried it once as she watched us before she said that

we needed to feel the dance together, and move as one. "Come closer," She said and I took one step closer

towards Cole before she gestured us even closer. "The audience needs to believe that you, Cole, would do

anything for her to see you as you are, and Shaunee, you have to be open and trust Cole, let both of you guide

each other along the journey," She explained and I nodded as I moved closer towards Cole. We were so close

together that I could feel his racing heart beat. He smiled at me as I looked up into his eyes before we began our

dance again. I felt a little awkward as he held me so close as he danced with me but it wasn't that awful, Cole was

a great dancer. "Oui, that lift was perfect, now for the finale embrace each other as if you would never let go, she is

the love you hold dear, Cole," She said as Cole lifted me in the air by my waist then pulled me back as I wrapped my

arms and legs around his neck and waist before he spun around held me tightly to his body. I pushed away from

him as I slipped down and spun away before I did a pirouette and curtseyed. "D'accord, try again while I make

copies of the list, Oui?" Professor Aero said and Cole and I nodded. She walked out after we started again before

we both sighed in relief. "How was your trip?" I asked as we both moved together. "It was awesome, I got to see

all of the new technology that we just made, no ones saw it yet," He said and I smiled looking up at him. "Sounds

like you had a good time," I said and he smiled before he spun me around facing him. "What's new with you?" He

asked as his eyes hardened as I shrugged and shook my head. "Nothing really, I started talking to Kalona a couple

of weeks ago," I said and smiled as I blushed. "Really?" He asked in mock interest as he lifted me in his arms. He

pulled me back down once again and spun as we looked into each other's eyes before he stopped. We were both

breathing heavy from the intense dance, as sweat dripped down from our bodies. I waited for him to continue as he

held me before he leaned into me and crushed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away from him but he held me

tighter in his arms before I whimpered. I froze as I heard someone gasp in shock before I pushed away from Cole

and slipped down to the floor. I spun around and gasped as I saw Kalona standing next to Professor Aero as they

looked at us. "_Is that in the dance also_?" Kalona hissed as his eyes turned pure gold. Tears welt up in my eyes as I

shook my head no and took a step towards him. "Kal, let me-" I started before he shook his head and turned to

Professor Aero. "I have seen enough, Thank-you," He said and raised his fist over his heart, bowed, and walked out

of the studio. I spun around and glared at Cole as he smirked before I slapped him. "_Did you plan that, I hope you're_

_happy, get this through that stupid big ass head of yours, I don't like you like that, hell I'm not even you're friend_

_anymore, I can't believe you would do something as low as that_," I hissed as tears ran down my eyes before I ran

out of the dance studio. I looked all around the school for Kalona but couldn't find him, so after about 20 minutes

of walking around, looking everywhere that I thought that he would be but wasn't, I went to his apartment in

the Warrior's corridor. I knocked on his door and prayed that he was there and that he would answer. "_What are_

_you doing here_?" He hissed from behind me and I spun around as I wiped my tears away. "I didn't kiss him and that

wasn't in dance, I didn't even know that he was my partner until he showed up, I swear," I said quickly before he

could say anything else. He didn't say anything, as he looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm

so sorry, Kal, I would never-," I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks before he interrupted me. "_I never should_

_have trusted a fledgling, of all creatures_," He hissed and I flinched back as more tears welt up in my eyes. "_Well I'm_

_sorry that you made the mistake of trusting me_, _and you wonder why you don't have anyone_," I snapped as my anger

rose as my eyes blazed in fury. I turned and walked away as he stared after me, not knowing what to do or how to

fix the mistake he just made, in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Ch. 5

I don't own any of these characters except Professor Aero, Katharine Jenkins, Ian Aaron.

I fought the urge to break down and cry as I walked away from him, until I was in my room. "Shaunee, sweetie

what's wrong?" Kat said as she saw me crying on my bed in our room. She rushed towards me and hugged me as a

sob erupted from my throat. "C-Cole kissed me when we were dancing and Kalona saw, he said that he never

should have trusted me, w-why would he say that, Kat, I would never do that to him," I cried as she rubbed my

back gently and for a moment at a lost for words, for once, as she saw how broken I was. "He's just hurt, you're

the first person he's opened up to willingly since all the drama that went on before," She said softly as she pulled

back and looked at me as tears ran down my cheeks. "He wouldn't even let me explain," I whispered as I looked

down before she sighed sadly. "I don't know what to say since I've never been in this situation before, and neither

has he, Shaunee, he's probably just confused and hurt, but I do think that both of you need to take a break and

clear your heads, you two went into this relationship head first, and I don't think you had sex with him, you would

have told me if you did," She said trying to get me to at least blush or giggle, but all that made me do was get

angry. "I'm glad we didn't," I hissed and looked away from her as she raised her eyebrows. "Are you?" She

questioned and smirked as I rolled my eyes before I sighed. "You're suppose to make me feel better not wallow in

the past about what I wanted to happen," I snapped and she giggled before she rolled her eyes. "Hey, I told you,

I'm not good at the helping a friend when she's down in the dumps about boy issues," She said and I sighed and

laid my head on her shoulder, exhausted. "You know what the worst part of it was, when he looked at me as if he

expected me to do something to hurt him," I whispered and closed my eyes as more tears welt up in them. "Well,

now we're going to make him see just how wrong he was to compare Shaunee-Affinity for Fire-Cole to all the other

ding-bats that would and did worship him, as if he was some God," She said and scoffed as she stood up and

looked down at me. "Let's go, shopping always helps the soul, and if not at least we'll look great in the end," She

said and I did giggle at that before I stood up and nodded as I grabbed my purse. "Ready?" She asked and I

nodded as she slung her purse over her shoulder before we headed out of the dorms. I tensed up once we walked

outside and saw a couple of Warriors guarding the front of the dorm. "Hey Katharine," A cute Warrior with light blue

eyes, and dark brown hair said and smiled at us. "Hey, Ian," She said and smiled at him as he stood before us.

"Going somewhere?" He asked after he took in our appearances, noticing our make-up right away. He smirked as

Kat and I blushed before she nodded and peeked up at him through her lashes. "Could you come with us, please,

we have a crisis here," She said and pointed to me before I rolled my eyes, but played along. "I don't have a red

scarf, you would think that I would have one, but I don't and I need it so that I can wear it with these jeans I

bought last week, it would complete the outfit perfectly," I said and shrugged my shoulders nonchalant as if we

were talking about the weather. "Sure, I can take you," He said and smiled at me before he looked at Katharine.

"Thanks Ian," She said and smiled at him before we all walked to the Warrior's private garage. We hopped into one

of the many black Jeeps and went into town where we shopped, much to Ian's expense, for two hours straight.

"That looks like more than one scarf and I think that you two are good for now, we should head back to school," Ian

said after we had walked out of a store we spent more than 20 minutes in. "Thanks for taking us," I said and smiled

at him as we walked back to the Jeep. "No problem, I had to come out here anyway and get a new phone," He said

and shrugged his shoulders before he opened the door for Kat and I, as we climbed into the back seat with all of

our bags. "What happened to it?" Katharine asked once he shut the door and got into the drivers side of the Jeep.

"I uh, dropped it when I was rushing out the door for a Warriors meeting, I had overslept," He said and blushed

lightly as Katharine giggled softly. I smiled at there interaction with each other before I sighed softly and looked out

the window as we headed back to school. "I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday, we don't have to go to class and we can

wear one of our new outfits," Katharine said and I nodded in agreement as we headed up to our room once Ian

walked us back to the dorms. "You like him, don't you, you should ask him out," I said and smirked as she blushed

and shook her head. "He's cute and all, yeah, but I don't think he likes me like that or he would have asked me out

by now," She said and rolled her eyes before I sat my bags on my bed. "What outfit are you going to wear

tomorrow?" She asked and I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. "I don't know, which one do you think I should

wear?" I asked as I looked over at her as she took out the clothes that she bought. "You should wear the white

and red dress, it's hot, it's like it was made just for you anyway and those cute black high heels that you have

insisted on staring at for the past 3 weeks but haven't wore yet," She said and giggled as I blushed. The dress was

short; it came about mid-thigh and was white at the top that faded to red at the bottom. "Thank-you for today, it

really helped," I said and smiled at her before she hugged me. "No problem, my mom always says if words can't fix

it, then spending money sure as hell will, if not at least you'll feel better about what you wear," She said and

shrugged as I giggled before we got ready to go to sleep. "Well, your mom is right about that, I do feel somewhat

better, I'll have to thank her when we have our next 'Family Open House'," I said softly before I fell asleep,

dreaming of flames and my broken heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Ch. 6

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

It had been a week since I last saw Kalona, since I last talked to him, touched him, and was allowed to be myself

with him. I avoided him at any cost I could, when we would see each other I would either go the other way or walk

quickly away without looking at him. It was also then that I noticed my dreams started to have a mind of there own,

one minute I would be dreaming about shopping or what life would be like to be a full Vampyre, before they would

drift to Kalona. Sometimes he would be outside waiting for me to come to him, other times I would be asleep alone

in my room and he would wake me up, with either his fingers or his mouth. Don't get me wrong I have fantasized

about him ever since I first laid eyes on him, I mean, who wouldn't he was hot, but this was different. I would be so

wrapped up in the feelings that would suddenly come to me, that it felt almost real, too real. Every night that week

I had woken up gasping for air and wanting to scream in frustration at how much I wanted him back. But he hurt

me, he hurt me worst than anyone had ever hurt me before, how could I just forgive him for that? I thought as I

sighed, running my fingers through my hair before I stopped as a thought ran through my head. When Kalona first

got here with Neferet, he had been able to-that fucking bastard was slipping into my dreams, and had been doing it

all week. I thought as I got out of my bed and stalked out of Katharine and I's room. I ran out of the girl's dorm as

my anger rose before I arrived at the Warrior and Professor's corridors within a matter of minutes. I stalked up to

his apartment and knocked on his door loudly; glad that they each had a floor to themselves, so no one would hear

me. "By all of the Gods what-" He hissed as he ripped open his door and glared before he saw me and froze.

"Shaunee, what are you doing-" He started before I interrupted him as I glared at him. "Stay the hell out of my

head," I hissed as I took a step towards him. "You really shouldn't be out-" He started before I interrupted him

again. "Do you know how frustrating it is to have to see you everyday, given that you are a Warrior so that's

acceptable but for you to blatantly sneak into my dreams since you can't find another way to talk to me, that's low,

even for you," I hissed before his eyes turned gold as he grabbed me and pulled me into his apartment before he

slammed the door shut. "Do you know how much I've wanted you just to look at me, even for a minute, so that you

could see how sorry I truly am for hurting you and speaking to you as if you were just someone that was beneath

me?" He shot back as we glared at each other "I apologize for every hurtful word that I said to you, Shaunee, I

never should have pushed you away when you were only trying to get me to see the truth and I apologize for the

pain that I have caused you and for breaking my vow never to hurt you," He said as he looked down at me. "_What_

_do you want me to say that I forgive you because you apologized, hell no,_ _you_ _hurt me when you promised you wouldn't, _

_how can I just let that go_?" I hissed as tears welt up in my eyes as the hurtful way he looked at me and talked to

me ran through my head. He didn't say anything as we stared at each other before he shocked me by getting on his

knees as he bowed his head down before he spoke softly. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I won't hurt you

again or worse, I won't do that to you, and you may do it to me in the future, but I know with every breathe that I

have ever taken and will take as life go by is that I will always be tied to you, in every way possible, and no one will

ever come between us again, I will not let them, When you walked away, I felt a part of myself walking away with

you and I was once again the way that I used to be, I'm not whole when I'm not with you, and all I can offer you is

myself, all of me, something that I would never give anyone in this lifetime or the next, if you will accept me," He

said and looked up at me, begging me to take him back through his eyes. "We can't go back to the way we were

before, and I don't know where we are now," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. "I understand," He said sadly

but smiled with hope in his eyes. "Will you accept me back?" He asked, as he looked deep into my eyes. He was

giving me a chance to reject him, I noticed as he looked away from me after I didn't answer him. Everyone had done

that to him, rejected him for something or someone they valued more in life, he had no one, I thought, finally

grasping just how much pain and loneliness he went through everyday and to some degree, I understood the man

he used to be. That couldn't-wasn't the man that held me and talked to me these last couple of weeks, and that

finalized my decision although I already knew that I would forgive him, how could I not? "Yes," I breathed softly as I

looked at him before he looked up at me stunned. We watched each other for a moment as our words finally sunk in

before he stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me gently as he buried his face in my hair. I

sighed softly and hugged him back as I buried my nose in his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. I didn't realize

tears were falling down my cheeks and onto his chest until he pulled back and wiped my tears away. "Do not cry,

we are together and no one will separate us again," He murmured softly before he bent and kissed me gently. It

was then that I realized I never wanted to be apart from him ever again and that I was falling in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Ch. 7

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

**Attention: This Chapter is rated M for Language and Sexual Content.**

"Don't tell me, you two made up," Kat said as I walked downstairs where I saw everyone talking and relaxing since

we didn't have class. I nodded confused as I looked at her before she answered my unspoken question. "You've

got that big stupid smile on your face," She said and giggled as I narrowed my eyes on her. "I'm happy for you,"

She said and smiled before she got up out of her seat and hugged me. "Thanks," I whispered and hugged her

before we pulled back. "Oh these came for you," She said as she walked over towards the table and picked up a

bouquet of red roses. "Oh," I gasped in surprise, they were beautiful. I took them from her and read the little card

that was stuck inside. 'I thought you would like these, I believe this is what everyone does nowadays? To starting

over with you-Kal' the note read and I giggled as I smelled the roses and smiled. "Wow he must have really missed

you," Kat said and smiled at me as I nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah he must have, those aren't the regular 'lower

class fugly roses' either, they were imported from Paris, France, only the most exclusive place to get the purest and

best roses, they run around $1000 a rose, I knew that scent was familiar," Aphrodite said as she looked at me and

smirked as we all gawked at my flowers. "Well damn, are you sure you didn't sleep with him?" Kat asked stunned

as I grabbed my shoes and put them on quickly before I ran out of the dorm with my roses in my hand. I didn't have

to look long for Kalona; he was walking by the east wall slowly with a smile on his face. "Hey," I said once I reached

him. "Hi," He said softly as I rushed towards him and hugged him. "They're beautiful, Thank-you Kal," I murmured as

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. "You are welcome, I thought you would like them," He said as he

pulled back and smiled down at me. I looked up into his eyes as they flickered with golden specks before I leaned

up and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me back before I pulled away

confused. "What are they for?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes on him before he laughed softly. "What makes you

think I gave them to you and in return would want something because of it?" He asked before he kissed my neck

gently. "Isn't that what all men do, give you things that you make you happy?" He asked in amusement before I hit

his chest lightly. "Yeah if they want to get lucky," I shot back and rolled my eyes. "That I certainly am," He murmured

as he looked deep into my eyes. I blushed and shook my head before he leaned down and kissed me softly. "What

are you doing?" I asked softly as we pulled back before I noticed his white button up shirt and black pants. "Waiting

for you, I have something to show you," He said and grabbed my hand leading me back the way he was walking.

We walked along the wall before we got to his apartment. He led me inside and shut the door softly before he led

me over to his dinning/kitchen area. My eyes widened as I looked at the little picnic that was set up with white

candles on his dinning room table. "Wow," I breathed as I looked at it before he led me over towards the picnic. We

both sat down and ate, spaghetti to my surprise before we just relaxed and talked about what we did during the

day. It wasn't until he kissed me that everything else was forgotten. He gave me a gentle and sweet kiss before he

pulled back. I sighed in frustration; he would always pull away way to soon, in my opinion. "Don't," I whispered and

kissed him again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, glad that we moved to his couch. He moaned softly once I

thrust my tongue against his before I gasped as he lifted me on his lap. I straddled his lap as I ran my fingers

through his hair as he slipped his fingers under my shirt. I shivered as he ran his fingers up and down my back as

he thrust his hips up against mine. I moaned and pushed my hips down against his as he pulled his lips back and

kissed down my neck. "Bond…with…me," He whispered as he continued to kiss down my neck before he bit down

gently. "Yes," I hissed as I automatically rocked my hips against his. He moaned and pulled back before he wrapped

his arms around me and stood up, carrying me into his room as we stared into each other's eyes. I reached up and

kissed him as he laid me on his bed before I pulled back and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I bit my bottom lip once I

pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it on the ground, staring at his chest. "Ya know, I would have been as

happy if you got the flowers from a flower shop here, you really didn't have to do that," I said and shook my head

before he caressed my right cheek gently. "Anything that I give you will not be manufactured and corrupted by

man's blinded sense in beauty," He stated firmly before he kissed me softly and pulled back lifting my shirt off of me

in one swift motion. "Everything that I give you, will hold it's beauty in its truest and most purest form, like you are

to me, not what man has created today to make you believe that what he creates is true beauty," He murmured as

he kissed down my neck gently. He pulled back once he unclasped my pale purple-laced bra and slipped it off of me

slowly. Once it was off he tossed my bra on the ground and moaned as he quickly lowered his mouth on my right

breast. I sucked in a breath and moaned softly as he sucked and nipped at my breast before he moved to my left

one. "Kal," I moaned softly and ran my fingers through his hair as he unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled back and

unzipped them before he pulled them off of my legs after I kicked off my flats. He kissed from my felt foot to my right

thigh, then from my right thigh to my right foot slowly. "When I would come into your dreams, I didn't influence

anything that would happen, you created everything that we did, all I did was wait for your command," He

murmured as he hook his fingers on my underwear and pulled them off. "Really?" I asked as I looked at him before

he nodded and pulled back. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down his legs with a fluid, godlike

motion. "Yes, I didn't mind letting you have control, but not now, I'm in control do you understand, Shaunee?" He

whispered once he slid his naked body against mine. "Yes," I moaned and pushed my hips against his before he

moaned and pinned his hips down against mine. "Please," I whispered breathlessly as I moaned feeling every ripple

in his body. He moaned and entered me slowly, filling and stretching me to fit all of him as I gasped in shock. He

stilled, looking down at me before I kissed him passionately and wrapped my legs around his waist, making him

come even deep into me. He moaned and began rocking his hips back and forth slowly. I pulled my lips back and

looked up at him as I ran my fingers over his cheek gently as he stared into my eyes. I loved him, everything about

him, good or bad, it didn't matter, all that mattered was how he was now. I loved how happy he looked and made

me just as happy if not more, I thought and smiled at him before he leaned down and kissed me softly. "I know, I

do also," He whispered as he pulled back before my eyes widened in shock. Did I say that out loud, no I don't think

I did, did I? I thought before he smiled. "I can see it in your eyes, you didn't need to tell me," He whispered and

thrust back inside of me before I moaned softly. "Wrap your legs around me tighter," He commanded as his eyes

sparkled with gold. I automatically followed his command, how could I not, when he sounded so sexy and in

control? I don't know how long we made love, but once we were intertwined and became one, with ragged

breathing, eyes fully dilated with both lust and love, and intense sensations of pure bliss, I lost control of myself

and fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Chapter 8

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

'_Sweetheart, I had to attend a Warriors meeting this morning, but I shall return soon, I hope you are well when I do see _

_you, you fainted last night, I didn't mean that literally when I said that you would faint from our love-making earlier, I _

_would hope that meant that you enjoyed yourself as I did? All My Love-Kalona'_ the note read and I smiled as I traced

over his letter before I buried my face in his pillow, inhaling his scent. I frowned, as I thought about what he had

written me, I fainted? Well jeez, no wonder I was so exhausted I thought and yawned as I sat up. I threw on my

clothes from last night and left his apartment, carrying his letter in my hand as I headed to the girls dorms. I tried to

be as quiet as I could as I walked inside but Kat caught me as soon as I opened our door. "Spill," She demanded

right away and I squeaked in shock, sounding very guilty and unattractive. "_Jeez, don't scare me to death_," I hissed

before she rolled her eyes and gestured for me to get to it. I blushed and showed her the note before she gasped

in shock. "Whoa girl, you fainted, jeez, he must be good in bed," She said and giggled as I blushed even more.

"Shut up," I said embarrassed before I sat down on my bed. "Did you two bond together?" She asked as her eyes

lit up excitedly before I shrugged. "I don't know, I was so lost up in it all, and then I fainted," I said and sighed

happily before I stood up and grabbed a cute little yellow and white dress out of my closet. "So did you two actually

go out to dinner before, you could have fainted because of that," She said and I laughed softly before I headed to

the bathroom. "No, we ate at his apartment and I made the first move," I said before I walked into the bathroom

and shut the door. Once I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and flat ironed my hair, I was ready for the

day. "I take it, you're not having movie night we us?" She asked and I frowned before I sat on my bed, putting my

black high heels on. "Movie night?" I asked confused before she nodded and sighed. "Yeah remember I told you

earlier this week that everyone was going to the movies to see The Other Sister, we've been talking about going to

see it for awhile now," She said and cocked her head to the side, confused as to why I didn't remember. "I'm sorry,

just with everything that's been happening lately, I completely forgot," I said as we walked out of our room. "I

would too, if I had someone like _Kalona_ to gawk at all day," She said and I rolled my eyes. "I don't gawk at him," I

said and she smirked as we walked downstairs, heading towards everyone else. "Hey-" Stevie Rae started before

Kat interrupted her. "Shaunee did it with Kalona last night and she fainted," Kat said before everyone gasped in

shock. "_Thanks Kat, because I wanted everyone to know_," I hissed and glared at her before she smirked. "They were

going to find out anyway," She said and shrugged before I blushed. "Holy shit, really, how was he?" Aphrodite said

as we all walked out of the dorm. "Ugh, I am so not having this discussion with ya'll, some people need to mind

their business and keep quiet," I said and glared at Kat. "What. Ever." She said and tossed her hair back as she

smiled sweetly at me. "Hey guys, what's up?" Damien said as he, Rephaim, Stark, and Darius, walked over towards

us. "Nothing much except Kalona banged Shaunee," Aphrodite said and I groaned as I looked down blushing. "Oh,"

Rephaim said shocked as they all stared at me. "My," Darius commented next as his eyes widened in shock.

"Goddess," Damien finished and fanned himself. "_Thank you so much_," I hissed embarrassed as I glared at

Katharine before she smirked. "Who are we Thanking?" Kalona asked before we all gasped in shock. "N-No one," I

stammered nervously before Kat giggled. "Hey there Kal, heard you had a _very_ nice dinner with Shaunee, last

night," She said and I elbowed her in the ribs as she snickered. "Yes we did," He said and smiled at me before he

looked at us confused. "Why are you all silent, not that I don't like it for a change, you all sure do talk a lot," He said

before I giggled as everyone else glared at him. "Oh you know, we heard some interesting _stuff_ happened last

night," Aphrodite said and smirked, looking at me as I blushed. "Are we leaving or not," I asked annoyed at all of

the sexual innuendos my friends were making. "Ian is getting the SUV you requested," Kalona said and smiled at

everyone before he looked back at me and gave me a sexy smile as his eyes flickered gold. "Are you coming with

us?" I asked once I noticed everyone else had stopped paying attention to Kalona and I. "Would you like me to?"

He asked softly and wrapped his arms around my waist as I looked up at him. "Yes," I whispered as he leaned

down before he kissed me softly. "Then I will come also," He whispered before my breath hitched in my throat as he

kissed my neck gently. "You two coming or what?" Kat called before I pulled away from Kalona blushing. I nodded

and climbed inside of the SUV as Kalona followed. "What movie are we seeing?" Ian asked and looked back at Kat

before she blushed. "The Other Sister," Katharine answered before he smiled at her as we took off. "Hey Ian, did

you hear-" Kat started before I interrupted her. "When are you going to ask her out?" I asked quickly as she

continued talking. "That Kalona and Shaunee _did it,_ last night," She finished before the car jerked to a stop. "Is that

what you all were talking about before I came over?" Kalona asked and laughed, as I blushed embarrassed. "Yes,

now would everyone please shut up about it, God, I didn't do it to any of _you_, when you told me," I snapped and

glared at Stevie Rae, Zoey, Aphrodite, and Kat. "Oh and Ian, you didn't answer my question," I said and smirked at

Kat as she glared at me. "Um, I will when she is free and when I'm not put on the spot," He answered smartly

before Kat smirked at me as I rolled my eyes. "What. Ever." I murmured quietly as Kalona ran his fingers through my

hair. "How are feeling?" He asked quietly as I looked up at him and smiled. "Fine, you?" I asked as his eyes flickered

gold. "Fine also," He said and tilted my head up before he kissed me gently. "Hey did we ya know, bond together?"

I whispered once I pulled back before he smiled. "Yes, it was before you fainted, you don't remember?" He asked

and smiled before I shook my head and blushed. He lifted my head up and held my face in his hands before he

kissed me passionately. I kissed his back and he moaned softly before a throat clearing interrupted us. "Save it for

the bedroom, let's go," Aphrodite called as everyone started to climb out of the SUV. I pulled away and sighed

annoyed before Kalona smiled in understanding. He got out the SUV and helped me out before he laced his hand

with mine. "I'm glad they let us come so early in the morning, I hate putting that make-up crap on my mark," Zoey

said and we all nodded in agreement before we headed inside after Aphrodite paid for everyone. "Consider that my

Christmas gift for all of you," She muttered as we headed into the movie theatre. Everyone laughed as we waited in

line for snacks before we headed inside. "I hope the movie's good," Stevie Rae said as she sat next to Rephaim and

Zoey. "Me too," Zoey said and handed Stark their tub of popcorn as he sat next to her. "I heard it was awesome,

lots of fighting and it has _Jessica Alba_ in it," Stark said and smirked at Zoey before Damien giggled as Aphrodite

scoffed seating next to him and Darius. "Everyone on Twitter is saying that it's good," Ian said and showed

Katharine, who sat next to him and me as I sat next to Kalona, who was at the end. "Hey Kalona, have you even

been to a movie theatre before?" Katharine asked and snickered before I glared at her. "Hey Kat, have you ever

not spoken for more than 10 minutes?" I shot back before she glared at me as Kalona laughed quietly. "No I have

not," He answered before the movie started. We were about 20 minutes in the movie before I heard Kalona sigh

softly. I looked at him and he smiled at me before he ran his fingers over mine. I looked back at the screen once

someone screamed and was lost in the movie until he kissed my neck. I tried to pay attention to the movie as he

continued to press light kisses against my neck before I moaned softly once he bit me gently. I pulled away and

kissed him passionately, the movie and everyone was completely forgotten then, as I pulled him closer. "_Goddess, _

_get a room_," I heard Aphrodite hiss before I pulled away from Kalona and glared at her. "_Hag_," I hissed before she

smirked. "Dork," She shot back before I giggled and rolled my eyes as we continued to watch the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Chapter 9

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins.

_48 hours_, just 48 hours was all it took for everything to come apart once again. I had dinner with Kalona, which led

to a wonderful bliss of sensations, taken place in his bedroom before we heard a scream. "Kal," I moaned softly as

he kissed down my neck gently before we heard a piercing scream. He froze and shot up off of his bed before he

looked out of his window and cursed lowly. "What is it?" I whispered as I sat up and wrapped his white sheet

around my body quickly before I walked over towards his window where he was standing, looking out into the

night. "Someone's hurt," He said as he walked away from the window and grabbed his jeans from the ground,

slipping them on quickly as he made his way out of his bedroom. "Stay here," He commanded in his no-nonsense

type voice before he grabbed his black sword and dashed out of his apartment. 'Stay here, I can't just stay here,

what he if gets hurt?' I thought as I got dressed quickly and ran out of his apartment. I walked down the east wall

quickly before I saw him standing next to Erin Bates as she screamed frightened. "What happened to her?" I asked

before Kalona looked at me and hissed as his eyes turned gold, in anger. "_I told you to stay in my apartment, go back _

_before_-" He started before Erin screamed again as a ghostly, skeleton looking thing floated in front of us. I gasped in

fear as another one came from the ground and surrounded us. "We've come for our sacrifice, Sshe vowed we would

have blood," One of the two spoke in a chilling deadly voice. "Neferet, sent you," Kalona murmured before I froze as

one of the ghost thingies caressed my face gently. "_You shall be a sacrifice, such lovely blood_," The ghost thing hissed

as it wrapped around me and pulled me towards it. "N-No," I screamed as I channeled my element, making a

blazing fire erupt on the ghost. It hissed violently and I fell to the ground as it disintegrated. "Shaunee," Kalona

called before another one of the ghost things came from the ground. "_Sacrifice, yes_," It hissed before it hovered

above me as Kalona ran forward slicing his sword against it, in an effort to get towards me. "_Traitor_," The one who

was hovered above me hissed at Kalona before he threw himself against him. "_I'm no traitor_," Kalona hissed and

sung his sword across the ghost's head. "Go to Thanatos tell her we are being attacked," Kalona called and I

nodded as I grabbed Erin and ran to our High Priestess's apartment. "Thanatos, we're being attacked by some

ghost thing's sent by Neferet over by the east wall," I said in a hurry once I reached her. "Go to the dorms, I will call

our Warriors," She commanded and I ran off, where Erin ran off to I don't know, nor did I care at that moment.

"Guys, we're being attacked, Thanatos said that everyone has to stay in the dorms," I said once I walked inside of

our dorms and saw everyone looking around scared. "What happened?" Stevie Rae asked as we all sat down on

the couch. "Me and Kalona heard a scream and went over to the east wall, where Erin was being attacked by this

ghost thingy, before another one showed up and attacked me, Neferet sent them for what I don't know, but they

wanted a sacrifice or something, that's what they kept saying," I said and shuddered as Kat wrapped her around

me in a quick hug. "It's going to be okay, the Warrior's will handle it," She said and I nodded as I bit my bottom lip

worriedly. "I hope so," I whispered as we all looked out of the window, in hopes of seeing anything that would give

something away as to what was happening outside. It seemed like hours had past before we were briefed on what

happened and what was going to happen because of the attack. "Kalona has offered to seek out information

regarding what it is that Neferet wants," Thanatos said before I shook my head automatically. "There has to be

some other way-," I pleaded before she spoke. "He has offered, stating that we don't know how or even why she is

doing this now, we need answers young fledgling-" Thanatos said before I interrupted her. "This could be a trap,

and he could get hurt," I snapped before she glared at me. "We don't have time for silly emotions to fight our

battles, he has asked and I have agreed, now I need everyone to remain in the dorms until further notice, school

will not be in session until I see it fit," Thanatos said in her commandingly powerful voice before she left our dorm,

heading over to the boys dorm to tell them the news. "Why are you doing this, you don't-" I started as I looked into

Kalona's eyes before he sighed. "The High Priestess is right, we don't have time to discuss the outcomes of what

might happen, I am the only one who can come into contact with her, without being noticed and killed right away,

_she has trusted me before_," He stated before I flinched back as everyone watched us. "_Yeah I know_," I hissed before

he sighed and caressed my right cheek gently. "This is the only way," He said softly before he leaned down and

kissed me gently. "Please don't do this," I whispered as tears welt up in my eyes before he shook his head and

wiped my tears away. "I must," He stated before he pulled back just as Thanatos walked back inside. "I trust that

you will find what it is she wants, you must do whatever is necessary to get her to confine in you again and tell you

what it is she seeks," She said before he nodded. "I shall return to you," He vowed as he looked down at me

before he caressed my right cheek gently. I nodded and sighed defeated, there was no way that he would listen to

me if he thought that he would be able to stop Neferet once and for all, in order to protect us. He followed Thanatos

out of our dorms as we all watched him before I sat back down on the couch as tears ran down my eyes. He could

get hurt and although he was immortal, there was no telling what Neferet had up her sleeve to use against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Chapter 10.

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins.

I tried not to think of all the horrible things that could happen to Kalona as he headed over towards Neferet's pent

house but I couldn't help it. What if one of those ghost thingies attacked him or if she somehow found a weakness

in him that she could use to keep dominance over his body forever, I mean she had done it once before. "I know a

way we can see what is happening to my father, I installed this camera in her apartment, after we returned from

Venice," Rephaim said as he walked inside of our dorms, with Stark, Damien, and Darius following behind him. "And

you're just telling us this now?" Aphrodite snapped before he flinched back. "She hasn't been doing anything lately,

so I thought it would not matter, and I was only checking on my father anyway," He said before he pulled out a

weird-looking device. "Where did you get that?" Damien asked in awe before Rephaim winced as he turned it on. "I

stole it," He said before he shrugged as he sat down on the couch next to me and showed me. I watched as it

showed a room, what I presumed was Neferet's living room, before she walked by. "Can you zoom in?" Damien

asked as he sat beside me, as everyone watched. "I believe so," Rephaim said before he tapped a button as the

screen zoomed in. We watched Neferet as she looked up at her window before she scowled and walked outside,

away from our view. We waited an in anticipation for what she could be doing outside, before she glided back

inside, with Kalona following with his head down. She must have said something because he looked up at her and

growled angrily. We watched as she wove darkness around her and lashed it out on him, driving him to his knees.

She walked towards him and laughed as she lifted his head, making him look at her before she said something.

"Do you have audio?" I asked softly as we watched Kalona ball his fists up against his sides as he glared at her.

"No," Rephaim said and sighed sadly before we all gasped as Neferet slapped him. He looked down as she glared

at him before she took a deep breath and said something, causing him to look up at her in fear. He said something

while shaking his head back and forth before he looked down again. She smiled and lifted his head before she

leaned down and kissed him. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched her kiss him as my anger rose to a height that I

didn't know I owned, I felt such hatred as I watched her kiss him, _he was mine,_' I thought and hissed angrily before

she pulled back and said something to him. He nodded and smiled at her then, before she laughed and wrapped

her arms around his neck as the dark tendrils that held him disappeared. "Oh wait, here's the audio button, back

here," Rephaim said before he pushed it and we heard Kalona and Neferet talking. "You have served me well, and

bonding with that little bitch, is even better," Neferet said and laughed as she leaned down before she kissed him

again. "I am not in agreement with you, my love, it is very frustrating to figure out the young fledgling, well, when

the others are around, when where are alone, she's more than willingly to give me anything that I want, it is really

pathetic," He said before my heart broke in two as I heard him, everything that we had, that he said to me, it was

all a lie. "I am not fond of sharing, you most of all should know that," Neferet said and grasped his hair in her

fingers as she yanked his head back before he growled at her. "I am not fond of you treating me as a submissive

little whelp, you seem to have forgotten who I am, in my time away from you," He said as he stood up and grabbed

her by the neck. "_Don't you_ _ever mistake who I am again,_" He hissed as he tightened his hold on her before she

smirked. "I may need a reminder, it has been a long time since I have seen you," She said in a sickly sweet voice

before he let go of her. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her into a hard kiss before she reached up, kissing

him back as she moaned. "Come to bed with me," She commanded as she kissed down his neck before he pushed

her from him and scowled. "_Do not command me to do anything_," He snapped before she nodded and smiled at him

as she slipped her dress off, revealing her naked body to him, in invitation. "Let me show you my apologizes," She

murmured as he stared at her before she grabbed his hand and led him back into her room, out of our view. I didn't

utter a word, as I looked down, completely dumbfounded. How could I believe that he cared for me as I cared for

him, all he wanted, all he ever did was what he wanted and thought that he should have, give or take it that he

would break a few hearts or lie in utter betrayal. He fooled me into believing him, giving him everything and more

within myself, and for what? Someone who was a good convenience for him, so that he could have a quick lay

anytime he wanted, I thought and realized that it was true, ever since we first made love-no, had sex, he didn't

love me, he would always initiate when we would do it, he wouldn't ask if I wanted to, when we were alone he

would only have to touch me or kiss me once and I opened up to him like the welcoming naiveté girl that I was. I

stood up and walked upstairs towards my room, as everyone called my name, worried. "Shaunee, wait," Kat said

before I broke down on my bed crying. "H-How could I not see it, I gave him everything, and that-that bitch is ugh,

why won't they just leave us alone, it's bad enough that he was-" I started as I glared at the ground, wiping my

tears away angrily. "I do not think that he is completely lying when it comes to you, he does love you, I have never

seen him in such content before," Rephaim said and I shook my head in denial. "Then why, huh, why would he lie to

me?" I snapped as my eyes blaze as my anger rose even more. Rephaim flinched back and didn't speak as he

looked down before I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just want to be alone, please," I whispered as I looked away

from them and cried. "Guys, why don't we crash in my room, and leave Kat and Shaunee alone," Stevie Rae said

and they all nodded whispering that they were sorry and would come back to check on me in the morning.

"Thanks," I whispered trying to hold myself together but I couldn't once they walked out and closed the door. "It's

okay to cry, I'm right here okay," Kat said and hugged me as I cried on her shoulder, filling completely betrayed and

exhausted. "How-How could I not know and fall for someone like _him,_" I cried as she rubbed my back gently. "He

fooled all of us, but I promise, we won't let him hurt you again," She said and pulled back before she smiled at me.

"I'll personally kick his ass for you," She said and I giggled before I hugged her. "Thank you, Kat," I said sincerely

before she hugged me back and smiled. "No problem, what are best friends for?" She said and I smiled as I wiped

my tears away quickly. "I don't know what I would do without you all," I said before she smirked. "You would be

one unattractive girl," She said and I rolled my eyes as I giggled before we got ready for bed. I could get through

this, I would, he wasn't going to break me, not again, I vowed silently as we got ready for bed before I fell asleep

with a broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Chapter 11.

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

I knew the exact moment when he arrived back at school. I felt drawn to him, and instead of running away from

him, in an attempt to not break down, I faced him. I held my head up high and found him over by the east wall,

walking along his guarding post. "Hey," He said and smiled at me as I looked up at him, unsmiling. "Hi," I said softly

before he leaned down and was going to kiss me but I pulled away from him quickly. "Let's have a look at you," I

said as I ran my hands over his face gently and trailed them down to his chest as he smiled at me. "You look very

pleased with yourself and very well sated," I said before I smacked him across his face. "_And I'm glad, don't you ever _

_come near me again, I reinstate your Warriors Oath, now you don't have to be bothered by the pathetic little fledgling who _

_you've had to manipulate into believing every lie that you said_," I hissed and walked away from him before he called

my name. "No, Shaunee, you don't understand," He said as he grabbed my arm, stopping me. "I trusted you, _of all _

_people to not trust in the world_, I did, because I believed that they were wrong, but it was me who was wrong, don't

you ever come near me again, I mean it," I snapped and lashed a sharp painful tendril of mist at him as he flinched

back and let go of me. "Please, let me-" He started before I shook my head. "_We're done, hell, you fooled me into _

_believing that we were even something to begin with, so congrats to you for making a fool out of me_," I hissed as my

eyes blazed with hatred before he stumbled back in shock. "No, sweetheart, I-" He started before I took a deep

breath and looked him in the eyes. "I will find a way to break our bond then, you can do _whatever and whoever_ you

want and so will I, thank you for making me realize that I can trust no one when it comes to love," I said and

walked away from him, even as he called and begged me to stop and listen to him.

I felt liberated and proud of myself for standing up to him, but also alone and utterly broken. I didn't have anyone

anymore, yeah, I had my friends, but I wanted _him_ even after everything that he did to me. How do you come from

trusting someone completely, falling in love with them to hating them and wanting nothing more but to run back to

them although you know you shouldn't. "Love sucks," I muttered as I walked down the sidewalk, heading towards

the cafeteria before I heard someone chuckle. "Tell me about it," Cole said as he walked behind me before I turned

and looked at him. "What do you want?" I snapped before he winced and looked down as he rubbed the back of his

neck nervously. "I'm sorry about all the shit I did to you before, I heard what happened with you two, I just wanted

to say sorry," He said and I sighed before I looked down. "Sorry, I just got my heart ripped out of my chest and he

crushed it right in front of me," I said before he flinched back as he heard how broken I sounded. "A little dramatic

don't ya think," He said and I chuckled without emotion as I looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, hey wanna watch kick

ass chick flick movies to make you feel better?" He asked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I smiled at

him. "Sure, we can even watch a scary movie for your benefit," I said and he chuckled as we walked away, heading

towards the girls dorms. "I'm so glad that we don't have to go to class," I said and laid my head on his shoulder as

he smiled and nodded in agreement. "Me too," He said as we headed inside before we watched movies all day long,

laughed and just hung out with each other as friends, but I didn't pay attention to the feeling that crept over me, of

someone, Kalona, watching everything from a distance.

Cole and I were becoming closer over the next couple of days, but in a friendly way, not in a romantic way at all. He

hung out with everyone and it felt just like old times, when we all were friends before. Cole and I were walking back

to the dorms with everyone else ahead of us. "I need your advice," He said as he looked at me and rubbed the

back of his neck nervously. "Sure, what's up?" I asked and smiled at him before he took a deep nervous breath. "I

like someone, and I know they like me back, but she has a boyfriend or whatever they are, and I don't know what

to do," He said in a rush before I narrowed my eyes on him before he chuckled. "It's not you, although if you asked

me…" He said and I rolled my eyes as I hit his chest. "Does she like you more than her boyfriend or whatever and

are you sure she likes you?" I asked and smirked before he rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around my

shoulders. "Yeah she told me she did, but she doesn't want to hurt him, and its kind of a no go anyway, since I

hooked up with her friend before her," He said and looked away from me quickly before he froze in fear. "Uh, I'll talk

to you later," He said and kissed my cheek gently as he unwrapped his arm from around me as I looked at him

confused before I turned my head and saw what, or should I say who, he was looking at. Kalona stood a couple of

paces away from us, glaring at Cole, with hatred so cold that we both shivered. "Yeah," I said and looked away

from Kalona to Cole before he nodded and jogged up to the rest of our group. Kalona didn't say anything to me as

we stared at each other before he walked towards me and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him as he stalked in

the opposite direction from everyone else. "Let me-" I started as I pulled away from him before he growled at me,

sounding almost animalistic than anything. I flinched back frightened, I had never seen him so angry before, and

that was saying something. He pulled me down a hallway, which I didn't even know existed, away from everyone

else and pushed me against the wall. "What the-" I started before he kissed me, rough and passionately. "_Stop _

_talking and listen to me_," He hissed as he pulled back and looked down at me. "During one of our Warrior meetings,

Thanatos came to me and told me that she had saw one of the ghosts wander around the school before it went

away and she told me to be alert for anything, since Neferet has been attacking the school with and without my

help, I overheard one of them say her name and knew that she was behind it, but we needed evidence to submit to

the counsel, which is why I suggested that I go to her and make her tell me everything, which she did, and I

apologize for not telling you, but Thanatos made me swear not to, if it got out that we were trying to bring Neferet

in, she would have found out, seeing as she had the ghosts attack the school, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you," He

said before he frowned and narrowed his eyes on me. "Wait, how did you know what I said, you weren't there

were you, you could have gotten hurt," He said worriedly before I shook my head. "No, Rephaim installed a camera

in Neferet's apartment awhile ago to check up on you, did you sleep with her?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes

before he froze. I watched as his eyes turned completely gold in both lust and anger before he pinned me to the

wall, wrapping his arms around my waist. "_I would never hurt you like that, yes she kissed me, but that was all_," He

snarled and before I knew it he was kissing in me with a wild abandonment. I moaned and pulled him closer

automatically as he groaned quietly before he pulled back. "I love only you, and I want only you, _when she_ _touched _

_me_, it took all of my will power not to snap her neck right then and there, I'm sorry," He whispered and held me

tightly against his body, once his breathing was under control. "I'm sorry, when I saw her kiss you, I just thought-"

I started as tears welt up in my eyes before he kissed me passionately. "I don't know what to say or do for you to

understand that I truly love you, I know that it may not be easy to accept given my past, but I am saying the truth

when I say that I love you, you're the only one on this earth that I have fallen in love with, that I have truly fallen

completely for, yes I thought that I loved A-ya, but that was more lust than anything, and I did love Nyx but after

everything that happened because of it, I vowed never to love another ever again, until I met you and you awoke

feelings within me that I have never felt before, in all of my existence, and sometimes I wanted to push it away to

push you away because they were so foreign to me, but I didn't and I won't, I can't thank _you_ enough for allowing

me to feel this way," He said as we looked into each others eyes before I kissed him passionately. "You must like

making me cry," I said as I pulled back breathing heavy as tears ran down my cheeks before he wiped them away.

"Not in sadness, or anger," He stated before I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you too," I whispered once I

pulled back and looked up at him as his eyes shone with happiness as he smiled at me.


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Chapter 12.

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

**This Chapter is rated M for Sexual references.**

"So if you didn't sleep with her, what were you doing when you were in her room?" I asked and looked into his

eyes, after we had come into his apartment. "Persuading her to tell me what she had planned before I left, stating

that I could feel Thanatos' call, since I was her Warrior and that I didn't want anyone to become suspicious as to

why I wasn't at the House of Night," He murmured as he ran his hands over my body gently. "I said things that held

no truth to them, only for her benefit, but I am sorry that I had to say them, you are none of the things and I will

not repeat again because they were so hurtful," He whispered as he pulled my dress off of me as he looked into my

eyes before he caressed my right cheek gently. "It did hurt when I heard it, I didn't want to believe it, but when I

heard you say that and when she kissed you," I whispered and shook my head before he hugged me. "I'm deeply

sorry for what I have made you feel, but please don't be in denial about my love for you again, I can't bear it, not

again," He whispered as his voice lowered with sadness. I pulled back and reached up before I kissed him

passionately, setting off the burning desire that we held for each other. I moaned as he lifted me in his arms easily

and carried me to his bedroom before he laid me down. He pulled his lips away from my and looked down at me

before his eyes narrowed. "What were you doing with Cole?" He asked sounding jealous all of a sudden before I

rolled my eyes. "We were just hanging out, and he asked me about some advice," I said and shrugged before I

kissed him, but soon gasped as he hovered above me and pinned my arms above my head. "Is that all, I don't trust

him, especially after he kissed you," He said and growled angrily as his eyes flickered with gold. I looked up at him

before I kissed him softly and smiled pulling back. "Now you understand how I felt when she kissed you, but he said

that he likes someone else, that was who we were talking about, although I don't exactly know who he likes, he

wouldn't tell me, but it wasn't me," I stated firmly before he flinched back kissed my neck gently. "I'm sorry," He

whispered as he trailed his lips down my neck to my chest slowly as I moaned, completely forgetting what we were

talking about at that moment. "Kal," I moaned and closed my eyes as he continued to kiss me before he stopped

and ripped my white laced bra into shreds. I gasped in shock as my eyes widened before he chuckled. "I would

have killed him without a second thought for touching you, be it sexual or not, from the rage that I felt, _you are mine _

_and no one else's_," He said ending with a hiss as he pulled my underwear off in one smooth motion before he looked

me over slowly. "You know I don't like that_ little_ _boy_, so why would you associate with him, given our past

disagreements and my anger towards things that I am not fond of?" He questioned suddenly outraged as he glared

down at me. "I-" I started before I gasped as he touched me intimately. "_Did you enjoy watching me try and control _

_my hatred towards him as he touched you, because I didn't, from now on, no one and I mean no one is allowed to touch _

_you except for me_," He hissed and I scowled at him before he touched me again and I moaned, closing my eyes in

pure bliss. "_Then the same should apply towards you_," I hissed and tugged on his shirt hard, making the buttons

spring apart in my attempt to undress him. "_As it should_, _I mean it, I will kill him without a second thought, don't _

_tempted me again, I may have chosen a different path from what I was on before but it isn't hard to fall prey of it again_,"

He hissed and grabbed a fistful of my hair as he yanked my head back before he growled angrily and kissed me

hard. I kissed him back with equal amount of passion as I tore the rest of his clothing off in a hurry, as the need for

each other grew stronger with our sudden anger. I felt like an open flame as my element along with his power

surrounded his room, and us, making a dark mist cloud every inch of his room. I moaned and clung to him as we

intertwined, physically and emotionally in our quest for pure bliss. He held me as if he never wanted to let me go

and I didn't want him to, I wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms, in his power and mine connected together,

forever. We lost ourselves in each other and moved in sync with a wild abandonment before my cell phone rang. I

groaned and pulled back before he growled and pinned me to the bed. "No, no one is going to interrupt us, not

now," He hissed and kissed me as we continued and I moaned in encouragement.

"Hello?" I asked slightly out of breath once Kal and I finished and I answered my phone as it rang again. "Um hello,

I've been trying to reach you for over an hour now, where are you?" Kat snapped before I blushed looking back at

Kalona who was running his fingers over my back gently as he listened. "I'm with Kal, what's up?" I asked and

smiled at him before he kissed my neck gently. "I'm having major probs and need your help that's what, and for

future reference get your breathing under control before you answer the phone next time," She said and I rolled my

eyes as I giggled. "Whatever, what's wrong?" I asked getting to the point, as I ran my fingers over Kalona's

skin, it was so soft, I could run my fingers over him all day. "Shaunee, hello, pay attention, and stop gawking

at Kalona for 5 minutes," She hissed and I rolled my eyes once again. "I'm not gawking what did you say?" I asked

and sighed as I looked away from him, in an attempt to pay attention. "Cole kissed me yesterday," She said and I

gasped in shock. "Rewind, did you just say that Cole kissed you?" I asked and felt Kalona growl angrily before I

looked at him and caressed his right cheek gently, trying to sooth the anger in his eyes. "Yeah, I messed up big

time, I uh kissed him like a couple of days ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was just so confused and hurt, not to

mention that I basically cheated on Ian," She said on the verge of tears before I sighed softly. "Hey, you weren't

technically going out with Ian, and if you like Cole _then by all means you can have him," _I said and giggled softly

before she let out a sob. "You're not mad at me are you, I'm sorry-," She said before I interrupted her again. "I

mean it, plus I basically vowed to Kal that I wouldn't go near him again," I said and blushed before she scoffed. "He

would make you do something like that, oh and I so don't want to know _how he get you to do that_ _eww_, put me on

speaker phone," She said before Kalona chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him

and put her on speaker as I leaned against him. "You're on speaker," I said before we waited for her to speak.

"Kalona don't you ever do that to her again or I promise I will find someone to beat you ass," She hissed before he

tensed up. "I give you my Oath that I will not," He promised sounding remorseful before I turned around and kissed

him gently, but he pulled me closer as the kiss became urgent. I wrapped my arms around him as I hovered above

him before he moaned. "I'll hold you to that, and eww, you could at least hang up first, jeez," She said before she

ended the call as I pushed my phone away and gave into the desire for Kalona that once again overcame all my

senses.


	13. Chapter 13

Forbidden Immortal-Fledgling Love Chapter 13

I don't own and of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

**Attention: This chapter is rated M for Language and Sexual References.**

I ignored my phone as it rang, sitting on the floor next to both Kalona and I's clothes, completely forgotten. My toes

curled as I gasped in pleasure before he scowled teasingly. "Silence," He commanded and slammed back into me

before I whimpered and pulled on his ties that bound me to his bed. "Please," I moaned and closed my eyes as I

felt myself climbing higher and higher. I had made the mistake of calling him a jealous-ass control freak, once I told

him of my plans to hang out with Cole that night. Cole and I had made plans to go bowling when we had started

hanging out again, once I found out what Kalona couldn't tell me but was too hurt to talk to him face to face, until

he trapped me and made me listen to him. "_Oh no, you haven't seen me be a jealous control freak, not by a long shot _

_sweetheart,_" He whispered in my ear before he reared back then slammed into me again. His lust and anger

towards me clear as he started moving against me relentlessly, but I secretly loved it, I loved when he took

control and made me give into the raw passion that he knew I possessed for him. I moaned and withered against

him restlessly as I kissed and nipped at his neck. "K-Kal," I called out seeing stars as a flash of bliss ran up my

spine. "_Yes_," He hissed and kissed me passionately as we once again became one. He buried his face in my hair as

we tried to catch our breaths before he moaned as I licked a trail of his blood, where I had nicked him. Once I pulled

back and looked at him he smiled before he untied my arms, and pulled back sitting me up as he glanced at the

clock that I had given him a couple of days ago. "I wish only to please you, my love, but I have to go, " He said

softly and kissed me quickly before he got out of his bed and slipped his clothes back on as I sat up looking at him.

"Sleep now, love, I will see you when I return," He whispered as he loomed over me. "I'll sleep better when you

come back," I whispered tiredly before he smiled and bent over before he kissed me, passionately and

possessive. "Hold my love for you while we are apart, I shall claim it once more when I return," He whispered

huskily before I shivered in anticipation before he smiled. I nodded and kissed him once more before I pulled back

and lay down on his bed. "Hurry back," I said and smiled before he walked to his door and looked back at me as I

snuggled my head against his pillow inhaling his scent. "I liked the ties, we'll have to do that again or maybe on you

next time," I whispered sleepily before he chuckled and left his apartment as I fell asleep.

The coughing didn't start until after I had gotten a call from Katharine, once she told me that both her and Ian had

gotten into a fight after he saw her kissing Cole. I had rushed out of Kalona's apartment, after I had hung up my

phone and got dressed, to our dorms before I found her crying. "Kat, what happened?" I asked and winced as I

saw Cole, who had a cut lip and was holding the right side of his rib cage. "I-Ian, he saw us, he was pissed when I-

I broke up with him last week, and when he saw me and Cole, h-he just flipped," She hiccupped as she held Cole's

hand before I hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I'll go kick his ass right now, just say the word," I said and pulled back

before she giggled softly. "Sorry, if I interrupted you and Kalona, I just-" She said before I shook my head and

smiled at her. "No you weren't, thanks for telling me," I said and blinked as my vision started to blacken. I cleared

my head and coughed before I saw it, the blood. "No," I whispered hoarsely and looked up as Kat and Cole gasped

in shock. "Go get some help quickly," She said as I shook my head back and forth as tears ran down my eyes. "Kat,

oh no," I said and cried as she hugged me tightly, whispered that it was going to be okay as I coughed up blood.

"What-no, Shaunee," Stevie Rae said as tears welt up in her eyes before she rushed towards me and hugged me

tightly. "You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay," She whispered over and over as I moaned in pain.

"H-Help me get her to the couch," Kat said and pulled away from me before she stood up and along with Stevie

Rae's help, helped me to the couch as I continued coughing and moaning in pain. "S-She's here," I whispered

through a foggy daze before I coughed up a heap of blood. "Who's here?" Kat asked confused before I gasped and

started shaking as I saw Neferet smiling at me evilly as she rushed towards me with darkness surrounding all

around her, lashing out at me. "Neferet, she's right there, d-" I started and pointed to a corner where I thought I

saw Neferet but it was an illusion. I whimpered as I thought one of her trendils of darkness lashed out and cut

through my skin. "S-Stop, fire come-" I started before I heard Thanatos powerful voice. "Restrain her," She ordered

two Warriors before they took Katharine and Stevie Rae places, holding me down as I thrashed wildly. "No,

Shaunee," Kalona whispered in horror as he rushed towards me before he held my face gently in his hands as I

coughed up blood and cried. "Kal, go before she hurts you too," I said and pushed him away as I let out an

agonized cry. "Do I have permission to save her, she-she's dying-" Kalona said as he looked up into Thanatos eyes,

he had never sounded so broken and so full of sorrow. "Is that what you truly want, she would be tied to you

forever?" Thanatos questioned before he growled suddenly as his eyes turned gold in anger. "_Of course, I love_ _her, _

_she's everything that I have always dreamed of having, how could I not," _He hissed and she set her lips in a thin line

before she nodded. _"Then do what you must,_" She said and bowed to him slightly before Kalona thanked her silently

and looked back at me. I had stopped moving and closed my eyes as my breathes became shallower, almost to the

point where I was hardly breathing anymore. He cradled my head in his hands and leaned forward, kissing me

passionately as he breathed a slither of immortality within me.

I woke up gasping as tears welt up in my eyes, as I tried to catch my breath. Was I dead, I didn't even get to say

goodbye to Kalona, and he had to watch as life fading out of me, I hope he's going to be okay and not fall back into

his old ways again, I thought before I felt something shift where I was laying. Where am I, why is it so dark and

hard to see? I wondered as I blinked my tears away and took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart before

I saw movement from my left. I looked up and saw Kalona turn on his side, facing me before he sighed in his sleep.

Kal, what is he doing here, where am I? I thought frustrated that I didn't have any answers before I felt him tense

up. "S-Sweetheart?" Kal whispered uncertain as his eyes opened before he blinked, confused. I watched him

silently, if I was dead then I wanted to see him again and tell him how sorry I was. "I'm so sorry, I don't want you

to fall back to the way you were before just because I'm not going to be here anymore," I whispered and looked at

him sadly before he blinked again, awareness coming to him then as his eyes widened. "You're alive," He whispered

and before I could utter another word in complete confusion as to why he thought I was alive, he kissed me. The

moment he kissed me, I _knew_ that I had been mistaken, I _wasn't_ dead, there was no way I could feel the warmth of

his lips and taste his sweet breath, if I was dead, but how? I thought and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"How?" I breathed as he pulled me closer before he kissed me again, pouring all of his heartache, sadness, and

wanting in the kiss. "I gave you a slither of my immortality," He said as he pulled back and smiled down at me as

tears welt up in my eyes. "Thank-you so much Kal," I whispered as my voice clogged up with emotion before I

kissed him passionately, pouring all of my love, and gratitude into our kiss. I pulled him closer as our kiss deepened,

before he moaned and pulled back slowly. "Sleep, you need to heal, we have all the time in the world to show

each other our love, sweetheart," He whispered and ran his fingers through my hair before I sighed and nodded,

falling asleep with his arms wrapped around me, as he finally relaxed from worrying and feel asleep also.


	14. Chapter 14

Forbidden: Immortal-Fledgling Love Ch. 14

I don't own any of these characters except Katharine Jenkins and Ian Aaron.

"So you're okay, really?" Kat asked nervously as she looked into my eyes before I nodded and smiled. "Yes, Kat, I'm fine now," I said and looked over

at Kalona as he was talking to Thanatos from across the room. "I'm sorry, I just-" She started before I hugged her quickly and pulled back smiling at

her. "I know, thank-you for everything," I said before she nodded and smiled at me. "I'm just so glad you're okay," She said and sighed before Cole

came over and gave me a giant hug. "Jeez, Shaunee, don't do that again okay, you scared the crap out of us," He said as his voice got raw with

emotion before I smiled and hugged him back. "Jeez, Cole who knew you were so sensitive," I said before I giggled and pulled back as I felt Kalona's

gaze on me. I looked over and saw him staring at me for just a moment, then he looked back at Thanatos as she said something to him. I felt Cole

tense up before he looked at Kat as she held his hand gently. "I'm not going all sappy on you, just please be careful, we all just want you to be okay,"

He said sounding way more mature than I had ever heard him sound before. "I will, thanks," I said and smiled at both him and Kat before I looked over

at Kalona as he walked over towards us. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with her for a moment," He said as he grabbed my hand gently and

kissed it as I smiled at him. "Sure, we'll catch you later," She said before Kalona led me outside and to the Warrior and Professor's corridor. "We're not

going to your apartment?" I asked as we passed his door and continued walking down the hall and up the stairs to Thanatos apartment. "Why are we

going here?" I asked before he waited in front of the door before it opened. "Shaunee, please come inside we have a discussion to uphold on a very

important matter," Thanatos said as she appeared behind us before I squeaked in shock. "Jeez don't scare me to death," I said as I tried to calm my

breathing down before Kalona winced and walked into Thanatos apartment as I followed behind him. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I

looked up at her before she gestured me to sit on her grey, comfortable looking couch along with Kalona. "This is difficult to say given that I don't even

have an answer yet so it is all 'up in the air' as you would say," She said and looked at me with a both worried and confused expression on her face.

"Okay what is it?" I asked as I started to feel nervous before Kalona grabbed my hand and sighed softly. "Shaunee, when Kalona saved you, once you

died," She started before I tensed up as my eyes narrowed on her. "Uh huh," I muttered in the awkward silence once she stopped before she smiled

sadly. "He saved you by giving you some of his immortality," She said and I nodded already knowing this before I waited for her to continue as a feeling

of dread overcame me. "You are no longer a fledgling because of it," She said and I looked at her confused before I looked at Kalona as he stared at

me. "Okay, so what am I then?" I asked nervously before Kalona looked away from me and glared at Thanatos. "That doesn't mean that she can't be

here-" He snapped before Thanatos looked away from me to him as I gasped. "Y-You're kicking me out?" I asked as tears welt up in my eyes before

she looked down. "You have nothing to worry about as of now, but I wanted to inform you of what may happen if the counsel disagrees with what I

want to grant, I don't want you to have to build your life over just because _he_ saved you, but the counsel is not particularly fond of him, be it his past or

not, and you technically are no longer a fledgling, but something more, like your friends, I give you my Oath that I will do everything in my power to

make it so that you will not leave, but please be aware that what we may not be in favor of want we want, you will resume your classes as follows until

further notice," She said before I nodded and stood up, completely overwhelmed with all that had just be revealed. Kalona and I walked in silence back

to his apartment before he held me as I broke down. "I'm so sorry," He whispered before he felt me tense up as I pulled back and pushed him away.

"This is all your fault, everything, me falling for you and getting hurt countless of times, to me dying and you saving me, now I might get kicked out of

school, because of you, everything, all of it, is your fault," I whispered as my eyes blazed with fire before he took a step back, shocked. "I know that

you feel this way now-" He started before I interrupted him. "Feel this way, I've felt this way since you brought me back, this feeling that nothing was

going to be the same anymore, that everything would change, I just didn't want to believe it, and now it's happening," I said before he shook his head

and reached out towards me but I took a step away from him. "Why are you saying this, this changes nothing, yes I apologize that you may not be

able to attend your school, but I thought that you would be okay with a life with me forever," He said as his eyes turned black as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes that is what I want, but to know that because of a life with you, would mean that I never got to see my friends again, to never have to worry if

they are going to make it through the change without me, because I won't be here anymore, that's not what I asked for," I whispered as tears welt up

in my eyes before he flinched back. "I am sorry for being selfish and wanting you forever," He started before he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me

towards his body as he glared at me. "_But I would do it again, even if it meant that you would hate me forever, because I love you and I will not lose you,"_

He hissed as we stared at each other before I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head down towards mine as I looked up into his eyes. "I

knew that without a doubt but that still does not change the facts, you never even asked me if I wanted to be changed, I'm not saying that I'm not

thankful of what you did for me, and I'm sorry, this is just not what I pictured," I said before he kissed me passionately. I moaned as our kiss became

more possessive and urgent before I pulled back as he pinned me to his door. Clothes shred much to my annoyance and slight fascination, as we gave

into our desires and devoured it in our quest. Sometime later into the early morning I had woken up when I got a text. 'Did you complete your task?'

The text read and I sighed softly as I slipped from Kalona's arms and got dressed quickly. 'Yes,' I sent as I looked back at Kalona once he sighed as he

slept soundlessly. 'There will be a car awaiting for you in 10 minutes outside of the school,' The text read before I opened his door and whispered that I

was sorry before I left.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFL ch 15.

I don't own any of these characters except Kat J.

"Has he given you immortality?" A cold voice asked once I slipped into the car. "Yes," I whispered fighting back the

urge to cringe once I felt a hand glide down my face. "Excellent, he will definitely not be allowed in the Otherworld

ever again after that, one who possesses such power should use it wisely," Erebus sneered as I looked up at him

before my eyes narrowed. "So if it would have been you, you wouldn't have saved me?" I hissed before he chuckled.

"Of course, my love," He said as an after thought before he ran his fingers through my hair and yanked my head up, so

that I was looking up into his eyes. "That attitude of yours would be the first to go though," He commented lowly and

before I could blink, his lips were on mine. I responded how I normally would to him, although I didn't feel

the spark that I use to when he would touch me. He didn't seem to notice how tense I was as we drove off into the

night until I froze as I felt his hand slip under my shirt. "What's wrong?" He asked as his eyes narrowed before I rolled

my eyes and pushed his hand away. "Did you see her recently, as in just before you came and got me?" I hissed and

glared at him before he smiled. "Jealousy has a kind feature on you," He commented before I sighed and looked out

the window. "That means you have," I whispered and took a deep breathe before he yanked my head back and

glared at me. "Drop it, now we have much to discuss since I last saw you," He murmured as his eyes hardened

before I nodded. "You've created a full bond with him, and now he's linked to you, I just have to figure out how

to weaken him enough to kill him," He said and I tensed up as his hands curled around my neck before he smiled.

"If I kill you then he will die," He said and I shook my head as my eyes widened in shock. "No you can't he's immortal,

he can't die," I said but he just laughed at me. "Sweetheart everyone dies, he just has a little advantage, but come we

well discuss this later," He said as the car stopped in front of his home. I climbed out of the car and he followed before

we entered his house. "How long were you in the Otherworld for?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair gently.

"I wasn't in the Otherworld," I said and looked at him confused before his eyes narrowed. "_What_ ?"He hissed and grabbed

my neck suddenly before I pushed him away as my anger rose rapidly. "I wasn't in the Otherworld," I said and glared at him.

"_Then you weren't completely dead when he gave you immortality, which is what I wanted you to be so that the link between you _

_and him would be strong enough to kill him_," He hissed and walked away from me as I stood there shocked. "You would have killed

me just so that you could kill him," I hissed as I stalked away from him before he turned and looked at me as his eyes darkened. "Yes, there will always

be more lovers to have even if I couldn't bring you back," He hissed as he stalked towards me before he grabbed me by my neck and looked down at

me. "Don't touch me," I hissed before I pushed him away and stalked upstairs to one the many rooms that he owned in his house. "I don't know

why you would think different of her, don't fall into the same delusion that she did when she first thought that I loved her and would give her the very

thing that she craves most, now I believe we all have catching up to do," He commanded as he looked into my eyes before he walked towards

me slowly and traced his finger from the left side of my face all the way down to my waist. "I don't want to share you with her," I whispered before he

smiled and kissed me gently. "Two is always better than one, sweetheart," He whispered as he kissed down my neck before I gasped once he nipped

my neck. "Erebus-" I started as my heart started to race once he slipped his hands under my shirt before he cut me off with a rough kiss. I could

hear the shredding of my shirt as I kissed him back before he pulled back and looked me over slowly. "Undress me," He whispered as his eyes

darkened before I followed his command and looked into his eyes once I was done. "You've been away from me too long, love," He whispered

once he laid me on the bed and hovered above me as I looked up at him. "Yes," I moaned once he nipped my neck gently before he entered me with

out warning and I cried out in both pain and pleasure as he erased all thoughts of Kalona from my mind in his quest for dominance over my mind and

body.

"What's her purpose in all of this anyway?" I asked once I woke up and found his staring at me. "Same as yours love, to give me the advantage of

breaking him once and for all, and to give me everything that I desire," He whispered and pulled me closer towards his body before he kissed me

and moaned as he ran his fingers over me. "I'm kinda tired," I said and pushed him back once he started rubbing up against me. "Tired, you've never

been tired with me before?" He said thoughtfully before he pinned me to the bed. "It's been a long day," I said irritated that he wouldn't leave me

alone. "Has it now, I'm not him, don't you ever try to compare me to that _imbecile_ of a brother I unfortunately have, do you think I care that you're

tired, you are mine, do you understand me, both you and her, are mine, whether you want to be or not, this is exactly why I will kill him, I'll even do it

in front of you just so that you will have no doubt in your mind who you are dealing with," He hissed before he grabbed my neck and pulled me

upward towards his face as tears welt up in my eyes. "Please, I'm sorry," I whispered as I looked up at him before I kissed him. "I'm sorry,"

I whispered again once I pulled back before I gave into his desire for me once again. Why couldn't I be free of him once and for all and be happy?

I thought as tears slide down my cheeks as he once again claimed me as his and only his.

A.N. Hey it's Ashley, Sorry I took forever to upload a new chapter, I was taking a break and need some more inspiration, I also apologize that this

chapter is so short, I was at a stand still with this chapter, but I hope you like it, tell me what you think so far? should I continue with this story?

Much Love Axx


End file.
